Sonic and the Gang goes to
by ChiptheArthakan
Summary: What would happen if Sonic and the Gang went somewhere? Now you can find out!


Disclaimer: I still do not own anything except for my ideas and my stories.

Sonic & the Gang goes to: McDonald's Drive Thru

by Chip the Arthakan

A car in the distance approaches a McDonald's Drive Thru at a very high speed. In the car, Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Eggman, and Knuckles are seen arguing with each other. Knuckles, quite mad, was sick of Sonic's driving. "Sonic! Would you quit driving like a maniac?"

"Huh?" says Sonic, not particularly listening to his friend's screams. "Sega should really revoke your driver's license and your company car." "Ok," the lavender cat said. "Now just ease into the drive-thru..."

Sonic slams on the gas and crashes into the order-taker machine. Which made everyone, but Sonic, sweat drop. "That was pretty sweet driving!" Sonic replied, complimenting his own driving skills at the same time. "Don't you think..." Sonic turns towards his passengers to see that; Blaze is on fire, Silver's face is green, Knuckles got his hands stuck to the roof of the car, and Eggman is upside down.

"Guys?" 10 minutes pass and everyone, but Knuckles return to their normal positions. "I'm stuck!" screamed the red echidna. "That's what you deserve for putting holes through the roof of the company car." "Hmph!"

The order-taker then started to talk. "W31c0m3 t0 Mcd0na1d's." said a robotic voice. "May I tak3 y0ur 0rd3r?" "Hey, Omega!" said the surprised hedgehog.

"Why are you working here?" "Fir3wa11 d3t3ct3d. Inf0rmati0n b10ck3d fr0m curr3nt us3r." "Ok?" Sonic said, confused.

"So guys, what did the others want?" "Vanilla, Marine, and Cream want house salads, cheese cake for Cheese, and an ice cream cone for Cream's dessert." Blaze replied. "Charmy, Espio, and Vector want anything from the one dollar menu." said the futuristic traveler.

"Bokkun and my other robot henchmen want French fries." said the evil scientist. "A lot of French fries! Also, Bokkun wants a slice of pie." "Amy and Tails want some chicken sandwiches." Knuckles told the machine.

"Chip wants some fast-food pills." Sonic added. "Also, Shadow and Rouge want those hamburgers with the three buns. Did you get all of that Omega?" "R3c0rding succ3ssfu1. Anything 31s3?" "I'll have an Eggman McMuffin!" Shouted Eggman.

"In the future," Silver interrupted. "We don't have fast food. We have pills!" "Fast food's still slow food to me." Sonic replied. "I don't know what sandwich to order..." thought Knuckles. "How about a knuckle sandwich? XD" Silver replied.

"That sounds good." Knuckles quickly replied. "I think I'll hav-wait a minute!" Everyone starts arguing. "I can't believe you fell for that! XD" laughed Silver. "When I get out of here, I will hurt you so much!" Yelled Knuckles.

"It's not that hard to believe." Eggman added. "One time I tricked him into stealing all the Chaos Emeralds!" "Hey!" "Yet, I still beat you Egghead!" argued Sonic. "I have a secret crush on Sonic!" Blaze quickly shouted.

"See," said Sonic. "Even Blaze agrees wit-WAIT WHAT?!" Everyone quickly stops arguing. "Umm..." Blaze quickly thought of an answer. "I-I said... I love to rush and eat tonic?" "I...doubt that..." replied Sonic.

"Omega, what did she really say?" "R3tri3ving archiva1 f00tag3..." The order-taker's camera looks at Blaze with her hands on fire pointing at him and giving him a death glare. "...3rr0r int3rna1 ma1functi0n, p13as3 try again 1at3r..." "Huh?" Sonic wondered.

"Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?" Sonic quickly turned on the air conditioner. "You're imagining things." Blaze calmly replied. 'Hmm...' thought everyone. "Who is this cat anyways?" asked an annoyed Silver.

"Oh," Knuckles replied. "That's Blaze the Cat. She's from another dimension." Knuckles looked at Silver to see him drooling from boredom. "To put it simply, she's from another version of the present, or what you call the past, of our home world." Knuckles added. "She is a socially-awkward princess of her dimension.

She guards the Sol emeralds and other stuff. She came to Sonic's birthday yesterday, remember? Her best friends are Cream and Sonic, but I think she likes Son-" Upon hearing that, Blaze quickly burns Knuckles' fur. "Ouch!" screamed Knuckles.

"What was that for Blaze?!" "What?" Blaze innocently replied. "I slipped." "Hey," a frightened Silver told her. "Your hands are on fire! I'll put them out!"

"What's your problem?" Blaze bluntly replied. "S-sorry," Silver quickly replied. "I **really** hate flames. I'd rather spend time with Amy. I feel like she's my mother." "O-K?" Blaze replied, freaked out.

"Don't mind him Blaze," Sonic calmly said. "After all, he's in the backseat with Baldy McNosehair and Knuckle-head." "Hey," yelled Eggman and Knuckles. "We can hear you!" "I guess you're right..." said Blaze. "Thanks..." "Stop right here," Eggman quickly said. "I need to use the restroom, fast!" Eggman runs out of the car and heads for the restroom.

"Who let Eggman in the car?!" questioned an annoyed Silver. "He said he was bringing eggs." Defended Sonic. "He **SMELLS** like eggs!" yelled Knuckles and Silver. Over 9 minutes later... "Is that a11?"

"Yeah." Sonic quickly answered. "I still haven't made a choice yet!" said Knuckles. "Yeah, that's all!" continued Sonic. "That wi11 b3 fifty rings. P13as3 pr0c33d t0 th3 n3xt wind0w."

"Didn't you hear me?!" yelled Knuckles. "Yeah," Sonic calmly replied. "But it was you, so it's not that important." "..." Knuckles replied. "I'm going to send you back to the Genesis era."

...And that was Sonic & the Gang goes to: McDonald's! I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!


End file.
